


He Heals The Broken Hearted

by ltilford



Category: War of the Worlds (TV 1988)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltilford/pseuds/ltilford
Summary: The title of the story comes from Psalm 147:3 He heals the brokenhearted, and bandages their wounds.  I had this story idea for a long time about aliens in suburbia and what if the ghosts of all humans taken started fighting back...
Kudos: 1





	He Heals The Broken Hearted

I

The irradiated caverns in the vast desolate deserts of the American west was home to the aliens from Mor-Tax. In the years since their rebirth, the aliens had waged a nonstop campaign of war and terror against the human race, and in that time, the aliens showed little doubt of their success. After all, they were the superior species. They invented interstellar travel. They could turn useless human tools and equipment into great technology. They could even absorb themselves into human bodies and other alien lifeforms! But war was something that could wear down the resistance of any species, so yes, there were those times when they wondered if they would actually succeed, but those moments were always silenced with each of their victories. Today though, the aliens were not only doubtful of achieving their goal but they were also – terrified.

Looking out from the cavern’s entrance, one of the advocates, in the body of a middle-aged Mary-Kay representative, tried not to think about the sickness that was plaguing all Mor-Taxians. Footsteps from behind and getting closer gave the advocate a momentary reprieve from such distressing thoughts. She turned to see the other two advocates arriving. One was a young policeman and the other was a teenage male wearing grunge clothing. 

The three looked at each other; their gazes cold and empty much like a corpse. The policeman finally spoke by saying in human, “We have heard from our troops in the field. It is as we have feared comrade. The sickness is taking hold.”

The female advocate shook her head as she felt a little bit of her host acting through her by making her disgust at the news seem offensive to her sense of entitlement. She spoke rather strongly, “To think comrades. We have found the means to beat the bacteria. We no longer need the radiation but now as was with the radiation our salvation has become our damnation.”

Slowly looking down at his hand, the teenage advocate spoke rather softly, “I myself feel the sickness coursing through me.” He looked to the other two whose expressions were blank but he could feel their concern and sadness. He then said, “If I ...”

Stopping him mid sentence, the policeman advocate said, “We know what will happen if one of us falls comrade.” He looked to the other two and said the bad news rather simply, “The advocacy will fall soon after.”

All three moved together and placed their backs to one another and closed their eyes as they did. They allowed themselves to become not three but rather one as a single entity they reached through the first case of this terrible disease.

II

Kimberly Richardson was furious beyond belief. She had picked up her son, Charlie, from school and noticed that he had a black eye. She had asked what had happened and he simply told her a flat face lie. That made her mad but then she understood why he was that way. A group of boys nearby were watching Charlie rather closely seeing if he would squeal on them. He didn’t and that gave them a sadistic sense of pleasure that they were savoring; however, seeing Charlie’s mom glare at them made them turn tail and run. She had seen in her son’s eyes a worry that she would make a big deal out of this. Out of love for her son she soothingly told him that she believed him.

At home, Kimberly had fixed dinner for her son and husband, who was outraged over his son having a black eye, but Kimberly had convinced him that it was an accident and had even spun up a lie that he accepted. Both of them didn’t know that Kimberly was still enraged. After all, Charlie was her son and it was a mother’s most primal instinct to protect him no matter what.

After dinner, Kimberly had said that she had forgotten to get something from the store and was going to go get it. Charlie and his dad accepted that and even perked up when she promised to bring home some ice cream for dessert. She waved and told them both she loved them and headed out. Neither knew that she was going to confront the parents of one of Charlie’s bullies – Alex.

She made her way into another part of the town they lived in. It surprised Kimberly to see how a bully and his parents could live in a nice part of town that was truly middle class, but strange things happened. She pulled the car over towards the house Alex and his family lived in. She turned the engine off and parked as she recalled a strange thing that had happened to her days ago. It was while she was trying on a new dress. Someone had come into the dressing room she was in and ...

Kimberly shook her head and pushed those thoughts away as she got out of the car and made her way towards the front door. She rung the doorbell and then patiently waited. After a couple of moments, the door opened up and Alex stood facing Charlie’s mom who stared down at him rather coldly. She said to him with a flat, even tone that was empty even lifeless in a while, “I want to speak with your parents.”

Alex stepped aside as his father appeared. He opened the screen door and looked at Kimberly as he did showing immediate dislike of her. Alex stood behind his father very much afraid and he was frightened so badly that he couldn’t move. Like a dear caught in an oncoming car’s headlights, Alex stood transfixed.

Kimberly said rather simply, “Your son hurt my son today.”

Alex’s father didn’t like the tone of voice she used as it shattered his belief that his son could do something ‘wrong.’ He stepped outside and got close to her but was still very much in his house, “Maybe your boy had it coming.” He was about to lay more into her when he heard a flesh sucking sound coming from her stomach. He did not have time to scream as a third arm with three fingers exploded from Kimberly’s chest and broke his neck in one swift motion and then hurled his body back with tremendous strength. Kimberly then stepped inside an alien guttural growl purred from her throat as she did. Alex had never seen such a sight and had never witnessed cold blooded murder. His mind snapped and was unable to scream. Kimberly had brushed him forward deeper into the house as she calmly closed the door behind her.

What happened after that was a mystery for detectives that would never get solved. All within the house were brutally murdered in ways that no human being could do. Neighbors saw nothing out of the ordinary and nothing was heard as the television inside Alex’s house was on full blast. They never saw nor heard Kimberly leaving the house and driving off. And no one knew that she came home and brought with her as promised some ice cream. 

Days earlier, Kimberly Richardson had been trying on a dress at one of the mall stores. It was during that time when a janitor had entered her room. Before she could even scream, she had seen the alien hand burst from his chest and silence her by squeezing her throat. The alien blended janitor had then absorbed into her body.

Government agents had infiltrated the mall as the alien and its comrades were getting ready to perform a bio terrorism attack. Such an action had been tried before and the three who made up that operation was nearly caught. What was even more horrifying was that one of the aliens had blended into the body of a pregnant woman which gave birth to a bastard.

The failure at the mall and the fact that nothing useful could dissected from the child had forced the advocacy to abandon further attacks at malls. Then they learned the secret to beating Earth’s bacteria after they had captured and dissected the renegade Quinn. No longer did they need radiation. They could walk freely amongst the humans, but that secret came at a cost.

The personality of each host was nothing but chemicals and neurological pulses, and it was manageable to a certain degree. There were those awkward moments when a Mor-Taxian in a human host would suddenly become that host, but that would pass. Radiation was a factor in maintaining control as pure radiation being injected into a human host when blending would disrupt brain activity. But whispers of a human soul lingered on in the Mor-Taxian and it never went away not even with radiation., and their continuous possession of human bodies only strengthened those lingering traces of humanity, but the radiation kept that in check. It was when they discovered the secrets to beating Earth’s bacteria and neutralizing the radiation that had protected them did, they begin to suffer the sickness. 

Their hosts were now possessing them.

III

The advocacy broke from their union and turned to face each other. The police man and the grunge fan looked on in horror as the Mary-Kay rep seemed to be – different. She looked around the cave with human eyes and confusion before seeing the two before her. She nervously smiles and says, “I think I’m lost maybe you both can help me out?” The two advocates were mortified even as she added, “and maybe if you both have wives or girlfriends I can interest them in some cosmetics?”


End file.
